


Sorry

by crystal_kiseki



Series: one shots [7]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Ficlet, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Hikawa Sayo, One Shot, Shirokane Rinko Is A Good Friend, Short One Shot, They/Them Pronouns for Hikawa Sayo, Trans Character, Transphobia, mostly hurt tbh, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: Sayo drops by Rinko's house one unfortunate evening.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Shirokane Rinko
Series: one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660195
Kudos: 21





	Sorry

Sayo excused themself as they stepped into Rinko's spacious bedroom, staring blankly, but curiously at the decoration regardless.  
"Stay right here... I'll get you a towel... And I'll take your coat... if that is alright." Sayo didn't bother looking back at their friend as they took off the piece of clothing she asked for and handed it to her. Rinko proceeded to grasp the drenched clothing and exited the room with a small bow.  
Sayo had contacted Rinko in an agitated state, shamelessly imploring her to let them stay at the Shirokane residence for the night, they ended up showing up on Rinko's doorstep soaked from the downpour, hurriedly brought inside by their shorter friend. And now, they were standing right there, in Shirokane Rinko's personal space, observing the piano that was standing before them. Sayo should have expected Rinko to own one, but the presence of the instrument in her bedroom of all places had them speechless nonetheless. They were brought back to reality by the sound of the creaking door, along with Rinko, as well as a towel.  
  
"Here you go... It's warm." Rinko passed the cloth to Sayo, which they proceeded to slip against the back of their neck, attempting to dry off their long, teal hair.  
"Are... Are you alright now?" Rinko asked carefully, glancing at Sayo through her heavy bangs. They gazed back.  
"I am. I'm sorry for worrying you, it was improper of me." Sayo apologized while furrowing their eyebrows in shame.  
"Oh, no...! Please don't apologize... I completely understand... I'm just... puzzled." Rinko headed over towards the seat stood in front of her piano, taking a seat, "Was it your parents again...?"  
Sayo sighed regretfully, seating themself on Rinko's bed cautiously, fiddling with the towel around their shoulders, they nodded, Rinko frowned.  
  
"They... They found my binder." Sayo started, making a small gasp escape from Rinko, but they continued anyhow, "I can understand that it's complicated for them to comprehend my identity... But, they told me I was going too far, that I didn't need one, and we started arguing."  
Rinko covered her mouth with her hand in shock and sympathy, keeping quiet long enough for Sayo to keep going, "Hina... Hina heard us yelling, she took my side, which only made our parents angrier, and... I said some pretty hurtful things to all three of them before putting on the first coat I could find and ran away like a coward."  
  
An unbearable silence filled the room, both teenagers trying to thoroughly process what had been said, Rinko spoke first.  
"I'm sorry... Is there anything I can do... to get your mind off of it, for now?" Sayo pondered these words, looking down at their lap, avoiding eye contact with Rinko.  
"I realize this may be selfish, but... I want to do our thing again." _Our thing_ , to anyone else, this might have sounded vague and obscure, but to Rinko, it was exceedingly crystal clear, nearly to an odd extent. Rinko wordlessly nodded and got up from her seat, making her way towards Sayo.  
  
Rinko dropped onto the soft surface of the bed, next to her friend, and vigilantly let her hand make contact with Sayo's shoulder, rubbing it in a reassuring manner. Sayo found themself falling into Rinko's arms, feeling the warmth of her chest, their eyes beginning to water as they clung desperately to her.  
"I'm sorry..." They sobbed out into Rinko, feeling another hand stroking their hair as gently as it could.  
"It's alright... Let it all out..." Sayo choked out another cry, and proceeded to melt into Rinko's comforting warmth, as she carried on with caressing Sayo's head.  
  
To an outsider, this may have indeed seemed ambiguous, and maybe it was to Sayo, to some extent, they couldn't get enough of this comfortable feeling even if they attempted to, however.

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning this to be way more platonic, but it's rather one sided um my bad
> 
> if anything is unclear feel free to ask!!


End file.
